There are numerous existing patents that show various types of gutter protectors such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,072,415; 4,032,456 and 4,351,134. One of the drawbacks with existing gutter shield constructions is that they still allow too much debris to enter the gutter. Moreover, with existing gutter protectors there is no effective and easy way of cleaning the gutter without removing the gutter protector. Another drawback to existing gutter shields is that they need to be attached to the roofing and thus possibly create an additional problem of leaks at the attachment points.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved gutter shield that blocks most debris preventing it from entering the gutter and yet also provides a convenient means for cleaning out the gutter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved gutter shield that blocks most debris preventing it from entering the gutter and includes means to clean out the gutter without having to dismantle the gutter shield.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved gutter shield that does not require that the shield be fastened to the roofing.